


...Steve otwarcie pokazywał uczucia

by Sako03



Series: Co by było gdyby... [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, emocjonalny Steve, wzruszenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sako03/pseuds/Sako03
Summary: Danny nie był na to przygotowany





	...Steve otwarcie pokazywał uczucia

**Author's Note:**

> Te drabble poszły dosyć szybko, choć miałem zagwozdkę jak je wykonać. Na początku Steve i Danny mieli oglądać Króla Lwa, ale stwierdziłem, że obudziłoby to w McGarrecie niemiłe wspomnienia. Zdecydowałem więc, że mógłbym to poprowadzić w stronę czegoś bardziej smutnego, ale zmieniłem zdanie. Wynik możecie zobaczyć niżej :)  
> Oczywiście przepraszam za błędy, które mogły się wkraść!

Danny nie wiedział co się właśnie dzieje i na co patrzy. Zwykle w trudnych sytuacjach próbuje się szybko opanować i zacząć trzeźwo myśleć, ale ta sytuacja po prosu go przerosła. Nie był na to przygotowany i uważał, że żadne szkolenie nie przyszykowałoby go do tego.

Patrzył teraz na Steve’a, który cały zalany łzami tuli się do niego i głośno szlocha. 

-Ciii, wszystko jest w porządku – zapewnił, ale to tylko pogorszyło stan McGarretta, który zaczął płakać jeszcze głośniej.

Spojrzał z nienawiścią na telewizor – winowajcę całego zdarzenia. Gdyby wiedział, że Steve wzrusza się na filmach nigdy nie puściłby mu „Mój przyjaciel Hachiko”.


End file.
